


New Moon

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Written for With_Rainfall's prompt at Comment_Fic: "Frasier, any/any, new moon". (So, assume this story takes place sometime before Niles & Merris get divorced but that's as far as I'm going for a time line.)
Relationships: Niles Crane & Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	New Moon

Dr. Crane (the younger, Daphne thinks, _Niles_ , both slightly more endowed with gentlemanly and romantic airs than Dr. Crane the elder), stands on the balcony, a glass of sherry in one hand, the other tucked into a pocket. She picks up his mood even from inside the apartment; somewhat melancholy, despite the raucous not-party going on inside - Roz is here, and picking on Dr. Crane the elder and Mr. Crane is egging them on with Eddie inserting his own yaps to the cacophony that would've had people banging on the walls back home (or the door, upset they'd not been invited to the party).

Daphne slides out onto the balcony next to Dr. Crane. "Enjoying the view?" As an opening, it was weak - fog layered in thick over Seattle, almost as bad as it did back home. Only a few lights were strong enough to shine through the mist. Daphne thinks she's happy she doesn't have to drive anywhere tonight but what will Roz and Dr. Crane do?

Dr. Crane chuckles and offers her a smile that tatters at the edges. "Well, it is about a good as view as money could buy tonight."

Daphne opens her mouth, reconsiders, and speaks anyway. "I'm sorry about your divorce."

He nods. The smile tatters a bit more. "So am I." He takes a sip of his sherry; turns back to stare at all the grey. "There's supposed to be a new moon tonight."

One way to change the subject, Daphne thinks. "Oh, my auntie had a saying about new moons."

"Really?" Dr. Crane favors her with another look before turning away again. "What is it?"

"That new moons show you everything's going to change anyway so you ought to make the best of it while you can."

Dr. Crane doesn't look at her this time but he raises his glass to the mist. "Here, here."

They both look out into the grey. Daphne feels Dr. Crane's mood lightening a bit, unlike the fog. He finally finishes off his sherry and this time, when he looks at her, he sees her. "Daphne! You're shivering. Come, let's get you out of this cold." And he ushers her inside and takes the throw from the back of the couch and drapes it over her shoulders, all with the others unknowing, still wrapped up in their hullabaloo. Dr. Crane fusses with the drape and layering for a few seconds then pulls his hands away. "Well." He studies Daphne briefly in a way that might make her breath catch if she were someone else. "I think I should make it an early night." He nods, courtly again, and sweeps into the living room area to make his announcement.

Daphne says her farewells in the chorus with the others and, a short time later, claims a headache and her own room. No, she doesn't need anything stronger than aspirin, it's probably weather related, she'll see some of them in the morning. But in her room Daphne thinks on the rest of her auntie's saying - new moons were a time of beginnings. And it almost seems as if something happened tonight on the balcony - or could have.

But she shakes it off because she's not already involved enough with the Crane men anyway - all of them enough trouble for three on their own, much less multiplied. A good night's sleep will run these thoughts off and tomorrow, the fog will be gone.

(And the moon will change again.)


End file.
